


Oh Community Autistic Love

by AnnBi17



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Autism Spectrum, Autistic love, Best Friends, Canon Autistic Character, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love for movies, The Author Regrets Nothing, reference to movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnBi17/pseuds/AnnBi17
Summary: The Greendale Community College receives a new student, Isabelle "Isa" Ferreira, a Brazilian-American student. She learns of the study group and wants to be part of it, even if she doesn't like being in a group. On the beginning, they are difficult, but at the time, they start to get along like the very start.Abed Nadir is the most interested (on his unique way) in her, and a little romance starts to grow up within them.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Original Female Character(s), Annie Edison/Jeff Winger, Autistic Original Character - Relationship, The study group - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> OK, guys! This is my first work here, and I'm actually really Autistic girl, and I'm a very fan of Community since the last year!  
> I hope u all love this the way that I do, because I want so much being a part of THIS study group!  
> Enjoy!  
> Kisses and hugs to you from Brazil!

My name is Isabelle Ferreira, but everyone call me Isa. I'm Brazilian-American, and I live here in Colorado for 2 months. I'm Autistic and anxious too and I love being who I am, underneath all the struggles. 

My mom has been looking for a school close of my house, and I heard of Colorado Community College, and she matriculated me there 'cause there was no other good schools like there, so... I may like it.

I hope.

I hope I like it.

I hope that may be good people there.

I hope they may LIKE me.

Thinking about it makes me nervous and making my heart pound and my mind racing and my breath being shallow. I breathe deeply and it makes me better.

I say goodbye to my mom and I go to sleep.

I just hope tomorrow may be a perfect and bright day.


	2. Give Me a Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings:
> 
> The seasons 5 and 6 will not be canon here, so, Troy and Pierce will continue in Greendale, safe and alive.  
> Some characters will be missing throughout the story. Sorry, I don't remember them all.  
> The story is situated in the middle of the second season.   
> Abed, Troy and Isa are in the early 20.  
> Annie is 21-22 here in this story, and Jeff is 34.
> 
> Also, sorry for my English.

\- Isa, you're ready?

\- Yes, mom! - I shout from my room.

I woke up early and I'm so excited for today. 

\- Eat something, at least. 

\- Okay, mãe! - I say grabbing a apple and a glass of orange juice.

\- There's my little daughter! So beautiful and ready for school.

\- Oh, mom! - I say blushing. She kisses me on the top of my head, and I grab the apple and reach the door.

\- Be VERY CAREFUL, Isa. You know very well I concerned about you walking alone.

\- I know, Mãe. You take care of me and I take care of you and me too. 

My mom takes care of me and of my brother alone since my dad (who I remember very much) abandoned us when I was 11, months after my diagnose. And then we take care of each other.

\- I know darling. I love you.

\- I love you too. - I hug her and my little brother Finn and I go to my new school.

The first thing I notice is that Greendale is a very BIG school. And beautiful and old. And that... there are old students. The same age or older than me. And it's a little strange. Just a little. 

I breathe deeply and go ahead.

I notice that some people are staring at me, but I ignore that and I continue to walk, with my head down and my fast walking. It's so hard to me to look others directly in the eye, and people staring at me is so disturbing.

I see a tall guy with brown skin and curly hair with a cardigan who I think: 

"Oh my, he's so beautiful"

With him, he's got another persons around him that I assume that's his friends.   
One is a brownish-blonde guy with a beard and a phone in his hands; a girl with straight brown hair with a fairy silhouette; another girl, but blonde; a woman with brown skin and curly hair with a purse; a boy with brown skin and curly hair holding a basketball and making something with his and cardigan boy's hands; and a old man in a wheelchair and casts in both two legs.

They seem so great. But I don't know. I'm not good in friendships. I never had a duradoure friend.

\- Hello! - someone says and I get scared. I turn and I see a tall bald man with a suit and a hoodie. He also uses glasses, just like me.

\- Sorry! You're the new one, right?

He looks symphatic to me. 

\- Yes. I'm Isa. Isabelle Ferreira - we greet each other.

\- I'm Craig Pelton, the Dean of this college. But everybody calls me just Dean. You're liking Greendale?

\- I think yes, Dean. I don't even know this place. It's so BIG! And great!

He makes a excited face. I think I'm starting to like this Dean. He's so dope and cool energy.

\- Oh, I'm so HAPPY, Isa! Wait a minute, I got someone to guide you here!

\- Oh, I'm glad! - I smile. He sure makes me laugh a lot. I think we could be good friends.

\- JEFFREY!!! - he shouts and I cover quickly my ears. I hate shouting.

And then the man with the phone in his hands appears. He's Jeffrey?!

\- What do you want this time, Dean? I'm not going spend a time with you in your office.

Wait. Dean is... No, I'm not taking desperate conclusions. If he's gay, I respect deeply, but being creepy no! Oh my God. 

\- It's not it! At least not this time, Jeffrey.

Yeah, I'm confused. And Jeffrey is too, at least what I see.

\- This time I want YOU to help ME introduce the Greendale Community College to Isa! Isa, Jeffrey. Jeffrey, Isa.

He looks me from top to bottom, bottom to top, and I gulp. I'm freaking out right now. He's beautiful and has green eyes too. Shut up, he's older than you! He would be your dad!

\- Hi, I'm Jeff Winger.

-H...Hi. 

The Dean just stares at us.

\- So... Where is the rest of your group, Jeff?

The group that I saw?! Now I'm too nervous. What will they think of me? And what is Jeff Winger thinking of me right now? They will think I'm weird, a freak! A weirdo! Oh no. I mentally count to 10.

\- I'm surprised about it. Well, I'll call them. 

Oh. I was not prepared for this. I feel like I'm sweating. I don't want to meet this group. All the others that I met before tricked and mocked me. I don't want to pass through this again. I'm not okay. I continue counting mentally. 1, 2, 3...


	3. A Whole New Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more, guys! 
> 
> One thing: this chapter will include the POV of the characters
> 
> Enjoy and huggies!

POV Jeff Winger

\- Hey, guys! - I say as I walk through my friends.

\- Hey! - Abed and Troy say. 

\- What did the Dean wanted from you? - Pierce says. The casts on his legs were making great for him. I think. I don't like Pierce so much, but I think he's more cool on this.

\- Nothing interesting. He just wanted to introduce me to a new girl here.

\- A new girl?! - Annie squealed. 

\- Yes. He also wanted me to show the college to her, making a tour. He called you all too.

\- All of us? - Pierce says.

\- All of us.

They all looked surprised. And me too, because I didn't knew that was a new girl coming here. And for what I saw, she is too shy, nervous and quiet. I wonder if she's Autistic, just like Abed (he doesn't know what this is, just that it's a disturbance). I think she is, but I won't accuse anyone. Even her, 'cause I don't know who this Isa is.

\- But why us?! - Britta exclaimed.

\- Because he wants US to SHOW HER the school! Just that, Britta!

\- Who is this new girl? - Abed asks.

\- I only know she is called Isabelle Ferreira.

\- Oh, that's nice. - Shirley said.

\- Seems like a foreign name. - Britta said.

\- I think she's foreign. Probably.

\- And how is she? - Annie asked.

\- She's shorty, wears glasses, brown hair, light skin, wears comfy clothes, All-Star, shy. Just all that I know.

\- She is beautiful? - Troy asked.

\- My God, Troy! She's new! - Shirley exclaimed.

\- I think she's the same age as Annie. 

I sigh. So many questions and we're taking too long. 

\- We're taking too long. They're waiting. Let's go. You all will meet her.

\- Oh, I will love her for sure! - Annie said.

I don't know how to feel exactly about this Isa, sincerely. I just hope someone here likes her.

POV Isa

Jeffrey is taking too long. I'm too nervous that I counted til 100. 

\- Don't worry! Jeff is too fast in the talk, but he is not comfortable on being around me.

I feel sorry for him. I know exactly how it feels. Not being comfortable on being around you. But I think it's different in the Dean's case.

\- Oh, there they are! The Golden Study Group of Greendale! 

Jeff comes and with him, his friends that I saw earlier. My heart pounds and my breathing becomes shallow as I and Dean approaches them.

They are the same that I saw earlier. I notice that the old man is staring at me. It disturbs me. But I look down and up to them. I breathe deeply one more time.

\- So, guys... - Jeff starts to speak - ...meet Isabelle Ferreira.

\- BUT you can call her Isa! - Dean says. I didn't knew that he was announcing my nickname. I don't even know them and they aren't my friends, which is worse! I hold my backpack's handles and start to rub them as I try to calm down and not freak out.

\- Hi! I'm Annie Edison! - the fairy silhouette girl says. We compliment each other and I continue saying "Hi" to all of them as them all introduce themselves.

\- Troy Barnes, former quarterback! - the boy says. He's very beautiful, by the way.

\- Shirley Bennett. Nice to meet ya!

\- I'm Britta Perry! 

\- Pierce Hawthorne, young one.

\- My name is Abed. Abed Nadir. - the cardigan boy. Oh My God. He's so... handsome. Charming. And cute. I reach out for his hand.

\- H... Hey. I mean, hi! Nice to meet you, Abed.

\- And he is Jeff Winger. - he says.

\- Yes, I know him. Dean introduced us.

I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach. What is this?

The movies always say that it's a sign of Love, but I just met him! Why just right NOW?

\- So... It's all to you now, guys! Dean is leaving!

\- Wait! - I say, but he just ran. I look at them and they look at me. 

I just wish this is over now.


	4. Give Me a Rope, Tie Me To Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying this so much! 
> 
> One thing: I love Abed Nadir so much! He's just like me!
> 
> So, enjoy, Communies!
> 
> P.S: I'm in online classes period, so I promise I will do the possible to post more chapters here when I have free time, OK?

POV Annie

This girl seems nice to me. I hope she likes here! I would like to be her friend!

\- So, this is Greendale Community College! - Britta starts. - It's basically a place for old men like Pierce, young "troubled" teenagers or adults like me, Troy and Annie...

\- Hey! - we all interrupt her.

\- What?

\- Do you want to scare her out? - Troy says. - She started to study here like, 40 minutes ago!

\- It was just 30. - Isa says. - But it's okay, really, guys. I noticed it a little. But I don't believe you're troubled. I hope.

\- And we're not really! - I say. - Just Pierce that it's racist, selfish and a little ableist, Jeff is a little mean and sarcastic and likes to type in his phone, Shirley don't respect another religions beside hers, Troy is overall emotional, and Britta is a anarchist cat owner!

\- And you are a bitch who freaks out for a little pen and was addicted to drugs! - Britta shouts out loud. I start to lose my pacience. I didn't think she was overreacting that way.

\- I'm not a bitch! And that was in the past! I changed! I just said the truth!

\- Everybody, calm down. - Troy says.

\- But you still freaks for a freaking pen!

\- It's not just a pen for me, Britta!

\- Stop! Right now! - Jeff says.

But it's too late. I grabbed Britta's hair and we started to fight and scream. We threw each other in the lockers, grab our hairs and pushing and punching each other.

POV Isa

A lot of students came to watch the fight. I tried to get away, but the pushing maked it almost don't get right. The noise was upsetting. My head started spinning, my heart was beating too fast and I covered my ears to stop the noise of getting on my nerves. I felt terrified for Britta and Annie. And for me. 

A short man with asiatic descendence came and jumped on the top of them and separated the two girls of fighting. Finally. 

I uncover my ears to listen.

\- Stop! I would love to see you fighting, but not now! Just include me! I love fights!

Wait, what? I'm confused right now. He stopped the brawl, but wanted them to continue? 

\- Chang, I...

\- Enough! - He shouts. I hate shoutings so much. - Today is enough. But tomorrow... - He laughs maniacally and it scares me a little. - Okay everyone! Nothing to see here anymore! It's over.

He leaves and I hear him say something very quietly. My God, this man is crazy.

Troy Barnes approaches me with Abed Nadir.

\- I think you met Señor Ben Chang. - Abed says.

\- Señor. Is he...?

\- YES! - Troy interrupts me. - He is our Spanish teacher.

\- Oh. And he's always like this?

\- Yup. He's crazy of the craziest of this Earth. - Troy says and I laugh.

\- Yeah, I noticed! - we laugh. - And what about them? - I say pointing to Britta and Annie.

\- No. Just rarely. - Abed says.

The rest of the group comes back. And the girls are battered off. As well.

\- Where were we? - says Shirley.

\- You were starting to show me the college and show the rooms and classes. - I say. And it was true. I didn't came to this school to see people fighting.

\- That's what I thought. - said Pierce.

\- So, let's go? - Britta asks.

\- Yes. Yes. - I agreed.

Jeff breathes deeply. 

\- Let's get this started. - he says and we start to walk.

POV Troy

\- This is the refeitory. It's where we lunch.

\- I know what a refeitory is. - The girl says. I look sadly. She looks at me desperately.

\- I'm sorry. Sorry, Troy. I didn't mean to say it. I didn't mean to be mean. I'm sorry.

\- It's okay, Isabelle! I was just kidding!

\- Phew! Thank goodness!

\- We watch movies here too. - Abed says and I point to him, giving him the reason.

Isabelle starts to make a interested face.

\- Really? Which kind of movies?

\- Every kind. - Annie says.

\- And it's boring. - Pierce says and we start to stare at him. - What? I just said my opinion.

\- Even of horror, terror?

\- Yes. - Abed says.

\- You don't like it too, right? - I ask.

\- No! I hate it!

\- Just like me too! - Annie exclaims.

We start to smile and I hug her. She looks tough. And then I suddenly realize she may don't like and then I let her go.

\- Sorry for that.

\- It's okay. Really. I'm starting to like you.

She smiles and then I smile. I think I and Abed just made a new friend.


	5. Give Me The Hope, to Run Out of Steam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tired of the online classes yesterday, so, I'm writing it today! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> And thank you all so much for the good reviews!

POV Abed

That girl is so beautiful. And cute. And I see that she likes movies, just like me. Do we have may the same thing in common? I hope yes! She could be my new friend, but I noticed she is very shy and insecure, just like Annie. As we walk through the corners of the school, I want to ask her about movies, giving that she may like it, but not terror.

\- Do you like movies? - I start to ask.

\- YES! - she answers with excitement. - I love movies! And TV shows too!

\- Do you like Inspector Spacetime?

\- Yes!

\- And which genre of movies do you like?

\- Well, I like action, comedy, animated movies, super-heroes, drama and romance. I love so much romance. I hope I find someone who likes me the way I am and who likes the same things as me.

She is just like me. I love the way she talks. I feel a strange movement in my stomach, I don't know what this is. I start to feel a little bit nervous.

\- I'm not too much into romance, but I like rom-coms.

\- Really? I like too!

I smile. She definitely likes the same things as me! We look to the side and notice Jeff, Britta, Troy, Annie, Shirley and Pierce staring at us. Troy and Annie smile happily as they look.

\- Wow. - Pierce says. - We definitely have a second Ay-bed. 

I'm not much surprised he mispronounced my name. 

\- Sorry... Pierce, right?

\- Yeah.

\- Okay, Pierce, you mispronounced Abed's name twice as we walked. His name is Abed, not Ay-bed. I think you need some pronouncing class to learn it right.

She starts to walk forward and we all look surprised. Especially Pierce. I think nobody talked to him that way.

\- Wow, Pierce! That girl defeated you! - Troy laughs.

\- I think I definitely like her, I admit. - Jeff says. 

\- She putted you on your place! - Shirley exclaims.

\- Oh come on, you all! She just corrected me!

\- Corrected correctely! - Annie says and Britta agrees.

\- I think nobody here defended me from you mispronouncing my name just like her defended me. I want to be her friend, guys.

\- But do you think she would want to be part of our study group, Abed? - Troy questions.

\- I don't know, but we can convince her.

\- I think she doesn't like being on a group. Besides, she's so shy. - Britta says.

\- I'm shy and I'm part of our study group! - Annie says.

\- Give her a time, guys. - Jeff says. - Isa just started to study here today.

\- I agree with Jeff. - Annie says.

\- You're all right. - I say and we notice Isa is just gone. 

\- Where is she? - Troy says.

We all run forward to look for her.

POV Isa

Oh my God, I can't believe I did this! I defended Abed from Pierce! I can't believe that! Oh my!

Suddenly I realize that they are not behind me, and then I hear running steps. There they are! Pierce is behind yet because of the wheelchair, but he does keep up.

\- Finally, girl! - Shirley exclaims.

\- We were worried that you would get lost! - Annie says, almost tired.

\- Not me. - Pierce says and we all stare at him. Why I'm still surprised?

\- Don't worry, you guys! I wasn't far away! 

\- Thank goodness, right? - Jeff asks.

\- Right. - I say. 

\- Well, I think we showed you all. Do you know what are your class? - Jeff asks.

\- No. Not yet. The Dean didn't said that to me when I came.

\- So, prepare yourself. We're heading up to the Dean's office.

I still don't understand the obsession of the Dean on Jeff. If it's love, crush or creepiness, I don't know. But I will not judge because I like them. 

We walked and I saw a brown door with painting splashes on it. It was cute, because I love painting.

\- These are decorations on this door? 

\- No. - Abed answers. - We had a paintball war last year.

\- Wow! And it was great?

\- Oh, great? It was epic! - someone says and we startled. Wait? Chang?! How did he get here? 

\- Chang! Stop scaring the hell out of us! - Britta shouted.

\- Sorry, but you know I don't learn it. I'm crazy, you all forgetted?

\- Not me. I'm new here.

\- Oh, a new one! - he says approaching me and I slowly back off. He seems creepy to me.

\- Name is Ben Chang, but they call me El Tigre Chino! - he makes a tiger pose and I almost laugh, but I hold it. - And I'm the Spanish teacher of this school. 

\- Yes, Jeff told me. You're not in the study group, right?

\- Fortunately no. - Troy says. - But he appears unannounced and scaring us sometimes. 

\- I admit. But I'm a good person, I swear. 

\- Okay. The Dean is there?

\- Yes, I am! - the door comes open and he appears. - Human beings, what do you want from Dean?

\- Can we get inside? It's important. - Britta says and he lets us in.

\- Bye! We'll meet in instants, young one! - Chang says at me before Jeff shuts the door close.


	6. Somebody Said It Could Be Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love posting here!
> 
> Damn, it's being a hit!
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> 💙❤🎵🌌🎁😍😉
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

POV Isa

The Dean's office was cool. It was green and has a cute dalmatian painting in that, that I loved. I love so much animals, but we couldn't raise them in my house, because we didn't have money. But I hope now we can.

\- I liked that dalmatian painting.

\- Awww! - Annie and Shirley exclaimed. I loved it too.

\- Oh, I'm glad, darling! I love dalmatians! They're my favorite animals in the world!

\- Me too! - I exclaimed. - I love animals!

\- Oh goodness! - he was excited. He may be creepy, but he's a golden person.

\- Okay, focus, everybody here! - Jeff says and I stay quiet. - We came because Isabelle isn't in a class yet. 

\- Oh! I almost forgot that little detail! Okay... Isa, you're now designed to the class 103, the same of the study group!

\- YES!!! - I scream of excitement and then everybody looks weird at me, except Abed, Troy, Annie and Dean. I clear my throat. - Alright. Okay. I'm glad to be part of this school and this class.

\- Great! So welcome to Greendale, new human being! - Dean says and we shake hands, smiling at each other. 

There are no doubts. I think I was born to be in this college.

\- Now go up to the class! You don't want to be late!

\- Yes, sir! - I say and the group follow me as we say bye to the Dean.

I walk excited as I smile. I feel like a popstar walking through the crowd. I just can't wait to start in Greendale! I just came around and I'm undoubtedly liking it! Nothing could go wrong! I'm so happy! Stand aside, Greendale Community College, there is a new girl in the school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's too short. But is that I'm a little tired. I promise I will post soon! Okay?
> 
> Kisses and hugs to you all from Brazil!


	7. Let's Go! I'm The New Girl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is gonna be ableist language, anxiety attacks and very much sad scenes in this. So, here is the warning.
> 
> Hope you like it!

POV Isa

\- So... - I start to say - what did I miss here?

\- Oh, nothing much! - Annie says.

\- Yep. - Abed says. - Just the silent protest for Guatemala, Pillowsburg and Blanketown, the chicken mafia, our trip to space, the zombies massacre, the conspiracy theories, some of Jeff's speeches, our Dungeons & Dragons game, our Halloween where I was dressed as Batman, my Jesus film and my documentary film.

\- Wow! You made a documentary? What was it about?

\- It was about me, my mom and my dad. Jeff and Britta made my parents. I... I just don't want to talk much about it, but... I had a crazy meltdown weeks ago. I saw everybody as a claymation animated Christmas special because... - he breathes deeply. - my mom couldn't make it this year to see me in the Christmas day. She abandoned my father and I when I was little and she has a new family now. My dad didn't understand me. He wanted me to assume his restaurant in the future, but when I showed my documentary film, he understanded my dream of being a filmmaker and he allowed me to take my own decisions. But, after all of it, I think that it's my fault that my mom is gone. Everybody I care about leaves me. It'll always be this way.

His revelation makes me sad. I understand Abed very well. I know how it is to think that it's our fault that our parents are gone. My dad probably has a new family now and don't care about me. At least I have my mom and my brother who love me. 

\- I'm so sorry, Abed. I know exactly how you feel too. I passed the same thing as you. But instead of my mother, my father abandoned me. But it's NOT your fault. It's THEIR fault. And nobody will leave you. I promise.

And then I hug him. And then I back off. He seems very uncomfortable.

\- Sorry. I didn't want to...

\- No, it's okay. You can hug me.

\- If you say so. I grew up being hugged by my mom, so I like hugs. Of everyone I meet and like, of course.

We both smile.

\- And... - Troy starts to talk. - ...this includes US?

\- Well... yes. But we just met, so...

\- It's okay, Isa. - Jeff says. - With time, you'll know us better.

We all smile and we walk at the class 103. We open the door and we see that we probably went early. Then the ring soares, we take our seats (the mine was on the front with a paper saying "RESERVED FOR THE NEW STUDENT"), and the students start to come. As they take their seats, I notice I'm sitting next to Annie and Shirley, and we exchange smiles. I notice a man with a hat and a star-like beard, a Asian girl and a boy with dreadlocks, blue sweater and glasses.

\- Who are they?

\- Oh, that man is Star-Burns. He's a former or else drug dealer. She is Annie Kim. And he is Magnitude. - Shirley answers.

\- Magnitude is a cool guy! He mostly says "Pop Pop!". You will like him, for sure! - Annie (not the Kim) says.

I feel that I'm surely going to like Magnitude more than Kim and Star-Burns. 

Then, an old man with black hair, glasses, weird clothes and a bottle of wine comes inside.

\- Hi class! - He says with a rispy voice. Possibly he is British.

\- Annie... - I whisper. - He's our teacher?

\- Yes. - she whispers back.

\- But why he is drunk? He was supposed to teach us.

\- He's a functional alcoholic. Besides, his name is Ian Duncan. He sometimes is like this. Drinks a little... wait, a lot inside of school. But he in the majority of the times drinks when the class is over. - Shirley answers, whispering too.

\- So, I heard there is a new student. Soooooo... please, don't be shy! Show yourself! Come on!

I felt nervous. This is the worst fear of someone who is new on the school. Relutantly, I get up.

\- Hey, guys. - I start to say. - My name is Isabelle Ferreira. I'm new in here, as you may know. - I smile nervously as I look to Mr. Duncan.

\- Well? Go on. 

\- Go... on?

\- Yes! Continue! Let us know more about you!

\- Um... - I start to stim my fingers. My breath begins to fast. - Okay. Um... - I breathe deeply and I continue. - My nickname is Isa. I love movies. I'm Brazilian-American, I have my mom and my little brother, I love unicorns and fairies, I like English and Spanish, I love animals, flowers and dolls and stuffies too, I like painting and reading. And... - my stomach starts to ache and my heart starts beating fast before I say the most truly thing about me. What it's going to change anything here in a eyes' blinking. I see that everyone is staring at me. Waiting for me to continue. I close my eyes and say it out. -...and I have Asperger and anxiety disorder. I let my breath out and then I open my eyes.

\- Hey, Abed! - someone says and I turn around to see who had said this. It was Pierce. Pierce. - She has "ass-burger" just like you! - and then he starts to laugh. I was already desperate. I couldn't have said this. - "Ass-burger"! - he continued to laugh at me. Just as Annie warned me.

And then I see some of the students are laughing too. Mr. Duncan was laughing too. Just the teacher who was supposed to give the example, but no. 

\- So you're like the Rain Man? - he asks laughing and drinking another glass of wine. 

I always feel so revolted and angry when someone compares us Autistics to this "Rain Man" thing. We're NOT that way the movies represent us, with so many stereotypes. I fight every day to prove it to everyone, as most Autistic people do.

\- No! Autistic people are not this Rain Man thing! We're just different!

\- How different?! - a random guy says, laughing out loud. Pierce starts joining him too and they continue to laugh out loud. At me.

The laughter and the mockery are too much for me. I feel tears coming out of my eyes and my anxiety attack begins to come out loud. Then somebody throws a paper ball on me, but it doesn't hurt. It is nothing as the pain I'm experiencing right now.

\- Oh, "ass-burger" one is crying now! - someone says and throws another paper ball on me.

I cover my ears and feel my knees being weak. My vision becomes blurry and I see the faces of Abed, Annie, Shirley, Britta and Troy staring worried at me.

\- Stop now, all of you! - Britta shouts.

\- Oh come on! Just because this freaky stranger little girl is freaking crying? - Duncan asks. Not in the good way. This isn't good. Not really. Not good.

\- You all are offending her! - Annie shouts too. - Pierce! 

\- WHAT? This is funny! 

\- NO, THIS ISN'T! - Jeff shouts back.

I don't want to see or hear the rest of it. I run to the door and I start to run through the halls, trying to find a place to hide. I abruptly stop. My heart and my breath were too fast. Then, I find a room saying "study group room F", and I hide under the huge rectangular table, and I continue to cry and I let my anxiety attack take over me as I can't breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierce is a terrible racist ableist asshole as we know it.  
> Jeff, Annie, Abed and Troy are cinnamon adorable rolls.  
> Shirley is the study group's mom.  
> Britta is smarter as you think.
> 
> Don't kill me! Isa will be happy!


End file.
